


Inaudible: Valentine's Addendum (NWS)

by myrafur



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: 1796 Broadway, Earth-1796, Fanart, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shmoop, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrafur/pseuds/myrafur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't waste all that romantic atmosphere just because of a little b&e</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inaudible: Valentine's Addendum (NWS)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1796 Broadway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972937) by [rainproof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainproof/pseuds/rainproof), [teaberryblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/teaberryblue). 



[](http://imgur.com/XaMmHpb)


End file.
